Hope of the Humanity in LoveErekuri love story
by Aid Abdeladim
Summary: Under Development 《Erekuri love story》 Historia falls in love with Eren, and he falls in love with her.how it will end when the Queen falls in love with the savior of humanity? This is my first fanfic of AOT I don't own any of attack on titan characters or the pictures I use here. it's just a fanfic story 「Copyright 2018 All Rights Reserved by Adiimos」
1. Chapter 01 : The Life inside the wall

Historia became the Queen of the walls after her father death, and after Eren and the Levi squad take back wall Maria , their task was now to protect the Queen.

So like that begins our story

Levi squad get a new task

They will have to protect the Queen and every one get an other job :

Levi became commander of the quard.

Mikasa became responsible for Queen times management.

Armin became responsible for security measures.

Their schedule was full, except for Eren he have one job to do, he was monitors some important papers. That all what he had.

Historia governing and ruling the walls

she had a lot of meeting and royal dinner

she could spent some empty time with whoever she wanted.

It was small chapter right

The next one will be long and more ErenxHistoria


	2. Chapter 02 : They meet again

Historia was in the reception room where the throne is located. Nothing interesting happened to her a while ago and she was so bored, everyday the same routine

She was thinking :"What do I do I am so bored "

I looked at the clock

It was 14:30

I threw my head back and took out a whistle

Then the door were knocked

I said : "come in"

I lifted my head I found Eren in front of me

He said: "Your Highness"

I said: "Ere... Mr.jeager what you want"

He said: "I find some manipulation in some agreements,"

I said: "really?"

Eren said: "Do you allow me, Majesty?"

I pointed my finger at the table and said, "This way"

I sat face to face with Eren at the table

He was looking at the agreement paper

I said to him: "look at me, Mr,jeager"

he looked at me in my eyes and I look at his eyes

God dam his eyes were well I don't findthe word to describe them. I felt a strange feeling as I felt a tickle in my cheek. Most likely I were red-faced.

We looked at each other for a while. I blinked my eyes twice then I rubbed myself and said, "show me what you got Mr, jeager"

When he show me the paper of the agreement, he said: "your majesty here there's..."

And he star to explains where are the manipulation. all what he said was true he didn't make a single mistake.

When he finished he said :"My Queen that's all what I got."

"Great work, Mr,jeager" I said

"From my pleasure to serve you",Eren said

I said :"You may go Mr,jeager"

"Your Majesty" he said

I give orders to handle the case.

Then I left my room It was 16:20

I was walking around the palace. I saw Levi giving orders here and there, since his arriva l didn't get any trouble in the guard their performance and efficiency became better.

Suddenly I remember when I was under the leadership of Levi he was belittles me.

I went to him and said sarcastically: "Levi!"

He turned angrily.

But when he saw me he said: "ahhh...

Your majesty"

I told him: "how are the things with you levi"

He said with a smile, "Fine, your Majesty!"

I didn't know how to border him so I jus said to him: "Just make more effort"

levi said: "I will your highness"

I went away while I was walking around I passed by Eren room the door was open, i pushed the door and inserted my head to see Eren writing on a book when he saw me he close his book quickly and made of his seat saying :"your highness"

Then he add: "Do you need something?"

I said: "I want to talk with you"

He said smiling: "well what's it your majesty"

We set together

I said to him: "How do you find it here"

he said: "it's good,but to be honest with you I would like to get outside to explore the world but hanji believes that the war didn't end yet"

I said: "what you think?"

he said: "Me, I don't know, I always let the thinking for the other like Armin"

I said: "what Armin think?"

he said: "He agree with hanji,he see that the war can't end like that he believe the enemy is still there making what he can to revenge for his lost"

He said: "what you think?"

I said: "Me, No... I am not afraid of these peoples"

he said: " Why... I mean we didn't take them out easily it take a lot of our mans yo defeats them."

I said: "I not afraid because I have mans like you on my side"

He looked surprised and then he said: "what if I failed, what if I can't handle it again,I always fails when people depend on me"

I said: "Hey, Eren don't be hard on your self I believe on you I don't care about the other even if you fail, I know you will remember what we are talking about and you will remember the people who depend on you

You will save them from the death you are the real savior of the mankind"

Eren looking to my eyes and smiled to me: "thank you, I don't know about that but putting your trust on me means a lot to me "

I said: "No, it's nothing, you were the first one who accepted the real me that means a lot"

Then Eren said: "how things are with you as a queen"

I said: "to be honest, it's killing me all this duty bore me but I have to do it, the peoples of the wall depend on me so I can't let them down"

Eren said: "it's seemed like you had a hard time the past year"

I said: "not really, I think you the one who have hard time"

Eren said: "Histo..., I mean your Majesty"

I said: "Eren, you can call me Historia, when we are alone"

And I add: "I remember you never take car of this titles, "

"it's deferent now, I don't want to regret anything, when my time came" he said sadly with a voice of hope

I said: "Eren, don't say that"

Eren said: "sorry, forget about it, you want to discuss something else"

I said: "I don't know..."

Eren said: "Can you told me about your life, did you get any friend or something"

I said: "not really, rich families they visit me only when here's parties and I don't like their sons they are you know"

Eren said: "ahhh, I understand"

I left my seat and smiled at Eren and I said : "Thank you Eren"

He smiled to me and he said: "Thank to you"

I said: "I will leave you now, bye Eren"

He said: "then see you later"

I get out of Eren room and i went to my garden I sat there for a while I begged to see that the time of dinner was ripe i don't want to have dinner alone so i called Eren,Levi,Armin,Mikasa,and the other

When they come we set together I a table

Then I noticed that Ere wasn't here

I asked them : "Where is Eren"

Mikasa answer me : "he said he have to finish some things"

I asked them : "So, we need to wait for him"

Mikasa look at me

And levi said: "ehhh... what a stupid"

Guys please share it everywhere

So the question is what you think will happen?

So guys if you want me to update the story drop a comment about what you like and about what you didn't like

See you next time

Guys please share it everywhere

#eren #Historia #ErenxHistoria

#mikasa #mikasaxeren

#levi #Armin #botato

#attackontitan


	3. Chapter 03 : They Meet Again Part 2

Armin said: "lets do something while we are waiting "

Sasha said : "let's play a game"

Levi laughing: "you can't be serious"

Sasha said nervous: "why you're laughing"

I was nervous and before I can react Armin said: "Hey, the Queen hosted us , don't spoil it"

I look at them, I was thinking to get out and leave them after what they did, but before I stand up. The door were knocked and get open

I look to find Eren standing in the front of the door he steps in and said :"sorry for being late your Majesty"

when I saw him i couldn't leave, because maybe he will think I left because of him. It's not what I want him to feel, I don't want him to hate me.

I said: "take your seat"

After he set next to me

I said :"you may start"

We start eating, after some minutes, I look at them and I think they find the food delicious

Sasha was eating too much, Armin he seemed liked the soup and Levi like always never like a thing. Mikasa eating and looking for Eren as always. But Eren he was looking really good. He ate with pleasure and savored the taste

Suddenly he raise his head and look up to find me looking on him I didn't change my gaze from him《eye contact》,"thanks you, the food is great" sasha said

I smiled at her, and look back to my dish.I didn't want to look at him again.

After some minutes we finished the dinner.

They thanked me and before they get out a said:"wait, Eren we need to talk"

Mikasa stop walking and looked at me

Eren look at her and she look at him.

Then she left the room with the other.

Then it was only me and him.

I put my hand on my waist and i said :"were where you?"

He said:"I...I was.. "

"You don't need to answer that"

"You should leave anything when I call you they were up to fight each other"

He said: "Sorry your majesty"

I said :"ahh... no it's fine just the next time please be on time"

He said: "I will your majesty"

I said: "Eren, I want to ask you something?"

He said:"yes?"

I was thinking should i tell him now or not.

I said: "Forget I asked"

He said: "okay..."

I said: "did you like the dinner"

He said: "yeah... pretty much"

I said: "ahhh that's good to hear"

I said: "you can go"

He Bend over to me to and be for he turn around

I said: "EREN!!!!!!"

he stoop and look at me

"Why you're acting like this"

He said: "I... I just ... Because I respect you"

"... Eren thank you"

He smiled to me and said: "You welcome "

I said: "you can go"

Eren POV

I get out of the room, and took the way back to my room, I was thinking what the queen was trying to tell me, I think I will never know.

When I arrived to my room I find Mikasa waiting

She said "Eren, I want to talk with you"

I said: "Okay, let's talk inside"

I opened the door of my room and we get in, we set together and I said :"what's it Mikasa?"

She said :"Eren, please answer me I need to know"

I looked at her with a small smile and I said: "Then go ahead"

She said: "Where were you?"

I said :"what you mean"

She said: "why you were late?"

I said "Mikasa... why are you asking this question?"

She said: "Eren that's not good for you, if you continue doing that the queen will punish you"

I said slowly: "nah, You don't know that"

She said: "Eren, what she wanted from you, tell me"

I said :"it was nothing, don't worry about me, I will be fine"

She was going to talk but I stop her and

I said :"I will be careful, I promise you"

She left her seat and said: "You promised me remember that"

After she get out of my room me I start writing on my diary.

After I finished writing on my diary

I put my sleep clothes on and I lay down on my bed.

Guys please shareit everywhere

So the question is what you think will happen?

So guys if you want me to update the story drop a comment about what you like and about what you didn't like

See you next time :)

Guys please share it everywhere

#eren #Historia #ErenxHistoria

#mikasa #mikasaxeren

#levi #Armin #botato

#attackontitan

#attackontita

#Snk #SoK #levixeren


	4. Chapter 04 : A New Lover

Tomorrow morning

Historia POV

I woke up at 07:00

After I had a bath, I wore my clothes and I checked my appointments to find that I have a meeting with the Akamen family it's another visit from them

Ms. Ms. Akamen, they're one of the rich family wich supported me...

I did not want to spend my day alone with them, so I thinked to invited someone to stay with me, I went to see Armin and Mikasa but I didn't find them, the guards tell me that they left the Palace at 7:20

I walked back to my room and suddenly I met with Eren on the way back to my room

He said :"Your Highness"

I replied by :"Eren...mmmm"

He make a face of did I take a mistake or what

I said :"Eren, I have a meeting, will you be my guest and welcome them with me."

He said :"it's an honor to me"

I said :"Okay then wear a stylish clothes for the meeting"

He said :"as you wish"

I told him To came To my room when he be ready, I continue my way back To my room

Eren POV

I get my way to Historia room, I knocked the door and she opened it

She said :"come in Eren"

I set on a chair waiting for her to wear her clothes, after a moment she show up

She said :"So what you think?"

I said :"yo.. you look Amazing"

she said: "...thank you"

I don't know but may be I was blind, How I didn't notice how beautiful she is.

I get up and walk next to her we enter the meeting room and after a few minutes

The family come on a husband and his wife and with them a girl about my age

They walked into us and then

Historia welcomed them and she introduced me to them as she introduce them to me

Mr Ms Akamen this is Mr, Eren Jeager

Eren

This is Mr Ms Akamen and this is their daughter Emilia Akaman

Then Emilia said: "Nice to meet you"

She tried her hand to shake hands with me

I extended my hand and shook hands with her saying :"me to"

Historia looke at me I suppose I shouldn't did what I did.

Then Mr, Akamen left because of his Work

Then we walk To the réception room

Histoire and Ms, Akamen was talking

I was no interest on joind them I was thinking about what I should do after that, And I hear a voice saying Eren

I blinked and looked for were the voice was coming from

It was Emilia

I said :"huh?"

She smiled to me

I didn't understand why she smiled to me, there's no reason to smile on moment like that

Emilia POV

When I met with Eren I don't know what happened but I am sure I fall in love with him from the first sight

I were fascinated by his beautiful eyes

He is tall, Hot, cute and he look smart as well

My type for sure

but before I admit my love to him, I have to make him fall for me, because if I admit my love to him and he rejecte me. I will lose him

So I need to make my Priorities, but I don't have much time. I hope I get more time.

First I need to get close to him.

Second I need to know his condition, do he have a Girlfriend is he married. I dont want to look like an Idiot.

So my goal is clear for now

I said to him :"Nothing"

He look at me for a moment and then he turn his view to something else

My mother was talking with the queen, after they finished their talks

The Queen host is for a dinner, we fallow her to a big room

There was a table and some guards

We sat there by my good luck I sat next to Eren so I can see know more about him

After a moment the servant come in with a lot of food and beverage.

After we finished the dinner, my mother thanks the Queen for her generosity

We walked to the garden we sat there for a while and They was talking again about their business, and I want to start a conversation with Eren but My mother interrupt me thank you for hosting us. The queen and Eren followed us to our Horse Cart

I didn't want to leave the palace and I don't know anything about Eren. I had to act quickly

I pretended to lose my consciousness but before I fell to the ground Eren Catch me

I heard my mother scream by my name، I didn't want to frighten my mother but I really want to stay with him and get to know him.

A New Lover Part 2

I did what I did, it's too late to take a step back, now I have to continue this, so I closed my eyes to pretend on losing consciousness

"Eren take her to my room and you go and call the doctor" the queen said

I felt Eren carrying me and he started walking, after a few minutes

I heard a sound of a door get open and after that sound I heard a sound of few steps

Then I feeled like Eren was putting me in a bed

I slowly opened my eyes. pretending some dizziness

And I said, Where am I?

Eren grabbed my hand and he said: "are you okay"

I said: "Fine, I guess, what happened?"

He sat next to me and he said: "you lost your consciousness"

And suddenly the Queen, my mother and a doctor get in. my mother was looking for me

Eren left his seat and left the room

I wonder why this gets me

The doctor came over and started asking me and checking on me

A few minutes later, the doctor said I had anemia

I said unconsciously: "What

no, that's impossible"

"Unfortunately, your body needs rest, I will write the medicines you need to take." he said "If your condition deteriorates, you will need a blood transfusion"

"Well, you're going to stay here until you get better," said the queen, She called the guard and ordered him to prepare a room for me and my mother.

After my mother and I were moved to our new room, I said to myself

Where is this from? What's going on? I've been fine

I spent the rest of the day in my bed

I was exhausted and I gave up to sleep

I begged to find food beside me

It had some chicken, cereal and broth

I ate it after I finished eating my food in minutes

Knock the door and someone said I am the doctor

I told him to enter

The doctor came in and asked me how I felt. After a few questions he gave me medication and described how to take it

Then he left the room and said I would come back to see your situation after a few hours

I dealt with what I should eat

Then I remembered Eren

I haven't seen him from ...

Where he is?

Why he didn't visit me?

I moved out of my place and went out of my room to look for him. I felt some turning, but after a bit it went

I walked in the gallery to see him coming out of a room.

Eren...I called him

Then everything became unclear. I took a step to fell and i couldn't stood up

Someone was walking towards me and then

Emilia...EMILIA!!!

Damn

I felt someone carry me out of the ground and then I could not stay awake I probably lost my consciousness

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room I looked around me to find the doctor, my mother, The Queen and Eren

I looked at the doctor and he said: "we have to transfer blood to her because he body is weak now, And you shouldn't have left your room."

We will need to do some tests to determine your blood type

The doctor took a sample of my blood

Then after a period of time he returned to the room and said we need a volunteer wich have the same as her

I heard Eren saying, "I can"

Ahhh

He who will donate me!

Then he cares about me?!

But suddenly without any warning

"No you can't" Queen said

I looked at her and why she refused to let Eren volunteer for me

He said: "why?!"

She said: "You know why, Its..."

He looked at her for a while then he said: " okay"

"Anyone to volunteer?" The doctor said

The queen said: "we will find someone for it

It's not, It is not urgent right?"

He answer: "yeah my Queen, but the Sooners is the best"

Eren left the room and the Queen followed him

Eren POV

Why did you do that?

Historia answered: "Well you know"

I said: "No, why tell me?"

She siad: "I can not go To your room for now, it's an order"

The

Historia left me and she entered the room again.

When I was on my way to my room

Someone called me

Eren...

Mikasa, Armin

I said: "Where have you been ?, I haven't seen you all the day"

Armin answer: "We went to bring some things we need"

"Eren is everything fine?" Mikasa asked

I said: "Yes, the problem is that there are crumbs from one of the noble families who are sick with anemia and we need a volunteer"

"What blood group" asked Armin

When I told him, "Well,I dont have the same group, but you have the same group she is ?"

I said: "Yes, but the Queen prevented me"

He asked: "Why"

I said: "I do not know"

They get the look of 'what is going on'

Levi!!

I asked: "what about him?"

Armin said: "Levai has the same group"

I said: "Oh really?..."

Armin said: "Yes I remember that, you want me to ask him?"

I will ask him myself if he would


End file.
